


Clint

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Comic-Con [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Comic-Con, Domestic Avengers, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Clint Barton, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: “I can’t go to the meeting, Pep.” Tony ran his fingers through his already tousled black hair. “I can’t go because there’s no one around to keep an eye on Pete, that’s why.”The mechanic paced around the living room, every once in awhile glancing into the kitchen to check on Peter at the table. “No, I’m not going to hire someone I don’t know to watch him. I will not get a nanny! It’s not happening. Either Pete comes with or I’m not going. End of story. Look, I’ll call you back. We can continue this argument later.”He hung up the phone without waiting for a response. “Do Not Disturb mode, Jar.”“Is everything okay, Daddy?” Peter’s small voice came from the kitchen where he sat eating his breakfast.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comic-Con [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 286





	Clint

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have happened without my dear friend Texasbelle91 and all she does to keep my creative juices flowing. I just love her to pieces!

“I can’t go to the meeting, Pep.” Tony ran his fingers through his already tousled black hair. “I can’t go because there’s no one around to keep an eye on Pete, that’s why.”

The mechanic paced around the living room, every once in awhile glancing into the kitchen to check on Peter at the table. “No, I’m not going to hire someone I don’t know to watch him. I will not get a nanny! It’s not happening. Either Pete comes with or I’m not going. End of story. Look, I’ll call you back. We can continue this argument later.”

He hung up the phone without waiting for a response. “Do Not Disturb mode, Jar.”

“Is everything okay, Daddy?” Peter’s small voice came from the kitchen where he sat eating his breakfast.

“Yeah buddy. Everything’s fine. I was just talking to Aunt Pepper.” He made his way into the kitchen and stopped next to the little boy. He carefully ruffled the boy’s curly brown hair before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Uncle Clint is in the vents again,” The boy commented, holding a finger up to point at the ceiling vent above them without looking up.

“Oh come on!” Clint muffled voice could be heard from the vents. “We’ve talked about you ratting me out, kid!” Shuffling could be heard and then the vent swung open to reveal the archer’s face looking down at them.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Get out of my ceiling, Legolas.”

Clint leaned out of the vent and allowed gravity to pull his body from it, holding on to the edge last minute and flipping upright, his grip tight. He used his grip on the edge of the vent to swing his body back and forth before letting go on the arc and landing neatly on the other end of the island. Peter finally looked up from his bowl of cereal to watch his uncle clamber off the island and brush dust off his clothes.

“When’s your meeting?” Clint asked.

“Tomorrow, in D.C.”

“I’ll watch the kid.” Clint volunteered.

“Aren’t you going out of town with the rest of the team?”

“Nope. My schedule is 100 percent free and clear to spend a day with my favorite nephew!”

Peter set down his spoon and turned in his chair to face Tony. “Please Daddy?”

“Yeah, please daddy?” Clint grinned widely.

Tony looked deep into Peter’s puppy dog brown eyes and knew he wouldn’t be able to tell his son ‘no’. “Sure, buddy. As long as Uncle Clint doesn’t go getting you into any trouble.”

* * *

Clint paused in his endeavors of making a healthy breakfast when he heard the pitter patter of Peter’s feet coming down the hallway. The little boy was still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen. He paused in his eye rubbing long enough to climb into his favorite chair at the island and mumble a sleepy “Mornin’ Uncle Clint.”

“Morning, little guy! How’d you sleep?”

“Slept fine,” He mumbled, “Is daddy at work already?”

“Yup, it’s just me and you. You excited?”

“Kinda.” The boy admitted, rubbing his eyes again. “But I miss daddy already.”

“That’s okay, bud. We’ll see if he can video chat with you after breakfast.”

“’Kay.”

Clint turned back to the stove, “What do you want to do today? Paint balling? Sky diving?” He turned around and winked at the 6 year old.

The boy giggled, as JARVIS announced from the kitchen speakers, “Sir would not approve of any of your suggestions, Hawkeye.”

“You’re such a killjoy, JARVIS, my man. I’m just kidding. Right, Petey?”

“Yup, Uncle Clint even winked!” Peter giggled his agreement.

“I caught the wink myself, young master Peter. I still felt it prudent to remind your uncle.” JARVIS replied.

“I guess we could go to the park,” Peter suggested, quietly a few minutes later.

Clint set down his spatula and turned to face his nephew. “We can do that any day of the week. This is our day. I can tell that doesn’t sound all that fun to you.”

“I asked daddy if we could go to comic something or other before but he said no ‘cause he had to work.”

“You mean Comic-Con?”

“Yeah, that!”

“Hey, JARVIS, is there a Comic-Con happening today?” Clint asked the AI.

“There is. I sent the information to your phone.”

“Thanks.” Clint pulled his phone free from his pocket, stirring the food in the pan idly as he scrolled the info on his screen. “Alright, kid. We’re going to Comic-Con. We’ll have JARVIS get tickets and everything.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely!” Clint pulled down two plates from a cupboard and started dishing them up. “We’ll even go in costume. What do you think?”

“WOO!” Peter yelled in excitement.

“What do you want to go as? Someone from Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“Uh, could I, um, could I be daddy?”

“You wanna dress up in a suit and tie? Sure thing buddy.”

“No, not a suit an’ tie, Iron Man!” The little boy corrected.

* * *

Clint parked the car in a parking lot several blocks away from the Comic-Con venue and helped Peter out of the backseat. They stood next to the car for a few minutes, making sure that Peter’s Iron Man costume was in top condition, with his Iron Man helmet securely covering his head. Once Peter was satisfied, he latched onto Clint’s hand, and they started their walk to Comic-Con.

A block from the venue, the throngs of people in costume doubled in number. Clint tightened his grip on Peter’s hand and steered his nephew to a nearby alleyway. He kneeled down in front of the little boy. “Remember Petey, that’s one of your dads real helmets. JARVIS is in there, and he’s gonna help keep an eye on you, but it’s real important you don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

“’kay, Uncle Clint.”

Clint double checked the comm unit in his ear, tapping it twice for confirmation it was working, and winked at Peter, even as JARVIS’ voiced piped into his ear. “Comm is working, Hawkeye. I will keep a studious eye on the Young Master.”

* * *

The Archer allowed Peter to pull him from booth to booth. In truth, Clint was nearly as excited as the little boy. He enjoyed seeing all of the different costumes.

The thing that Clint enjoyed the most was the sheer enthusiasm Peter had when they walked into the area dedicated for Star Wars. He stood in the entryway to the enormous room, body slack. Clint could guarantee that under the helmet the little boys’ eyes would be wide open and mouth gaping.

“I suggest you breathe, Peter,” JARVIS’ voice came through Clint’s comms. He tapped the boy on his shoulder before he kneeled next to the kid. JARVIS automatically opened the faceplate so Peter and Clint were face to face.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Clint chuckled as Peter gasped a deep breath. 

* * *

Clint held Peter’s hand as they left a conference hall after sitting through a Star Wars panel. Throngs of people pushed around them, shoving through the double doors and back into the main atrium. He stopped momentarily and leaned down to pick up his nephew. He’d finally had enough of the pushing and shoving, and nearly losing his grip on Peter’s hand.

“How about lunch?” Clint asked.

Peter quickly agreed. Clint continued to carry Peter until they entered another large room, filled with different food vendors. “Holy cow! That’s a lot of food!”

They bought food from three different vendors before searching for a table to eat at. Along the way a young man approached them.

“Dude, your Hawkeye costume is pretty slick. Can I take a photo?” The man asked.

“Sure, mind following us to a table?” Clint agreed. The faceplate of Peter’s Iron Man helmet slid back and Peter grinned up at his uncle.

The man nodded and followed as Clint quickly found a table and set down their load of food. He waited as Clint helped lift Peter up and into a chair and pull the Iron Man helmet off. Clint turned back to the man and waved his hand, giving the man the go ahead to take his photo.

“Do you mind doing the Hawkeye pose?”

“The one where I-he crouches, bow in hand?”

“Yeah! That one.”

“Sure, man.” Clint smirked and got into the pose.

It was clear by the sound that the man took several pictures. He sighed wistfully, “Man, you’re great. If I didn’t know better you could be the real Hawkeye.”

Clint laughed. “What if I told you I am?”

“I wish,” He said, wistfully. “You’d be a dead ringer for him if you weren’t so short.”

Peter giggled quietly into his food while Clint looked offended as the man thanked him again and walked away.

* * *

Clint saw the man who had taken his picture pass by them a little while later. He stuck an autographed photo of himself in the man’s hoodie pocket without him noticing.

* * *

They went to dozens of booths looking at the different items on sale. Clint encouraged his nephew to buy as many items as he wanted. The little boy always argued against spending money on things he didn’t absolutely need. It melted Clint’s heart.

* * *

Several people throughout the rest of the day wandered up and asked for photos to be taken of Peter and Clint in their costumes. Both Peter and Clint smiled and hammed it up for each photo. Clint was honestly taken aback that so few people recognized either himself or Peter throughout the day as who they really were. Tony Starks son and Clint “Hawkeye” Barton. It was a pleasant change, even if people kept commenting that he was too short to be the real Hawkeye. That one rankled a little.

* * *

After spending nearly all day at Comic-Con, Clint led Peter through the throngs of people and out of the building. He took Peter’s small hands in his own and led him back to the car.

“Uncle Clint, will aunt Nash be home when we get home?”

“I don’t know, buddy. She does her own thing. She was supposed to go with everyone else, so I don’t think so.”

Peter sighed deeply. Clint glanced back at Peter through the rearview mirror. The little boy pouted and looked down into his lap. “Aw, c’mon, buddy. We’re having fun, right?”

“Yeah,” He continued pouting. “I just wanted to tell Aunt Nash about today.”

“JARVIS, my man. Send Natasha last 3 minutes audio.”

“As you wish,” JARVIS said.

* * *

Clint pulled the car into the underground garage at Avengers Tower. He rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he glanced into the back seat. Peter, buckled into his booster seat, had his head at a horrible angle and fast asleep. He quietly got out of his seat and opened Peter’s door. He reached in and slowly unbuckled the little boy. Once unbuckled, he picked Peter up from the armpits and carefully pulled him close. The little boy tucked his head into Clint’s neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

He took slow even steps across the garage, hoping to not jostle the little boy.

JARVIS, in his earpiece, commented, “Young Master Peter is awake but will likely fall asleep again once aboard the elevator.”

He nodded once and continued slowly to the elevator. JARVIS had the doors open and waiting. As soon as they were fully in the elevator, JARVIS closed the doors and ascended to the top floors of the tower. Within moments the doors reopened into the living room of Tony’s private floors.

“I came home to listen to Peter’s day. I get here and you’ve bored him so much that he’s asleep?” Natasha announced, stepping out of the kitchen.

Clint rolled his eyes and carefully shook his head so he wouldn’t jostle Peter. With JARVIS dimming the lights in the hallways, Clint carried Peter to his bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Natasha leaned against the doorway, head cocked slightly as she watched her best friend tuck their nephew into bed.

Peter sighed heavily and blinked several times. “Is Aunt Nash home?” He mumbled around a large yawn.

“Yeah, buddy, she is.” Clint replied after kissing Peter’s forehead. He stepped back as Natasha stepped further into the room.

The redhead sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed. The little boy snuggled close to her, putting his head on her stomach. “I heard you had an exciting day, Little Spider?” She whispered.

“Yeah, Aunt Nash.”

“Tell me all about it,” She offered.

“We went to comic con, and we saw all these cool booths and Uncle Clint kept buying me all sorts of awesome stuff! I can’t wait to show everyone!”

“Питер, that sounds fun.”

“People kept coming up to Uncle Clint and wanting to take pictures of him, cause he looks like Hawkeye, except he’s too short to be the real Hawkeye, which is just silly, ‘cause Uncle Clint IS Hawkeye, Aunt Nash.”

“I know. The thing is, Peter, that many people don’t know us very well. They think they do but they don’t.”

“Well, why’s that?”

“Because people don’t take the time to talk to us. They listen to what the magazines say or the newspaper, but they don’t ask us. The world is full of misinformation.”

“That’s kinda stupid, isn’t it? Why wouldn’t they just ask you?”

* * *

Peter sat in front of the TV in the penthouses living room. JARVIS flipped the channel and landed on a station showing a press conference held on the first floor of Avenger Tower.

The Avengers stood in a line a few feet behind the podium, with his daddy standing directly at the podium. His dad introduced the team and called Uncle Clint up to the podium. Peter sat on the edge of the couch, feet bouncing in nervous excitement.

“I took my nephew to comic con last week. It was actually a cool experience. But the little guy got us thinking. There’s rumors swirling around all over the place about us, yet there are very few people in the world who actually know anything real about us. Today, we’re addressing these rumors and giving you some real information about us.”

Peter grinned as his Aunt Nash nudged Uncle Clint out of her way. He watched the rest of the press conferenced tucked into a pile of blankets as his family introduced who they really are to the world.


End file.
